


Mikan's Very Own Lifeboat

by Dork3kore



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mukuro's just mentioned not actually there, Song: Lifeboat (Heathers), heathers inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dork3kore/pseuds/Dork3kore
Summary: When Mikan locks herself in the farthest bathroom stall of the girls' bathroom, thoughts begin clouding her mind.





	Mikan's Very Own Lifeboat

**Author's Note:**

> TenMikan owns my uwus and owos

Mikan sat alone in the girl's bathroom, starting to hum a tune before she began singing.  
"I... Float in a boat..."

 

It took her a moment to clear her throat before she continued.

 

"In a raging black ocean... Low in the water, and nowhere to go..." She sniffled.  
"The tiniest lifeboat, with people I know..."

 

She took a breath before continuing  
“Cold, clammy, and crowded… The people smell desperate…”

She pulled her knees closer to her chest, her arms tightly locked around her legs.  
“We'll sink any minute, so someone must go…”

 

“The tiniest lifeboat, with the people I know.”

 

“Everyone's pushing, everyone's fighting, storms are approaching there's nowhere to hide!”  
Mikan could feel her heart begin racing.

 

A vision of Mikan and her fellow classmates formed in her head, the thought becoming too thick for anything else in her brain to cut through.  
“If I say the wrong thing, or I wear the wrong outfit, they’ll throw me right over the side!”

 

She looked up to see Mukuro Ikusaba, one of her underclassmen, as a sort of ‘captain’ of the boat.  
“I'm hugging my knees, and the captain is pointing, well who made her captain?”

 

Mikan sighed heavily. “Still, the weakest must go…”

 

Tears began trickling down her cheeks as she looked down at her knees.  
“The tiniest lifeboat, full of people I know…” She repeated herself. “The tiniest lifeboat, full of people I know…”

 

As more tears began to flow down her face, she faintly heard the school bell chime, which she ignored, opting to hug her knees tighter as she wept quietly.

 

\--

 

Time passed agonizingly slowly as Mikan hid in the last bathroom stall. She was hoping she could simply wait out the class period and keep herself locked in the bathroom.

 

But, as luck would have it, someone walked right to the door of the stall, knocking softly.

 

Mikan sniffled loudly, trying to erase her tears from her eyes with her hands before she answered.  
“I-I’m in here!”

 

A soft chuckle came from the other side. “I know.”

 

That voice… It was… “T-Tenko?”

 

“Yeah, I heard you crying so I came to check on you!” Mikan could practically feel Tenko’s smile through the stall door.

 

“I-I’m alright Tenko, you d-don’t need to worry a-about me!” Mikan sniffled again.

 

“I can tell you’ve been crying, of course I’m gonna be worried about you! Can you open the door?”

 

Mikan sniffled and nodded. “Y-Yes..” She unlocked the stall door, getting it halfway open before being pulled into a hug by Tenko. “It’s okay, I’m here…”

 

It took a moment for the words to register with Mikan, but when they did, she started crying again. A broken swarm of sentences came from her lips as she clutched Tenko’s jacket.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, go ahead and cry, just let it out…” Tenko stroked slow, comforting circles into Mikan’s back.

 

Mikan continued crying, Tenko kissing her head and calming her while she wept. It took a few minutes but eventually, Tenko let go of Mikan, moving her hands to wipe her eyes. “Better?”  
She nodded happily. “B-Better..”

 

Tenko kissed Mikan softly, breaking the kiss with a smile. “C’mon, we’ll be late if we don’t hurry.”  
“W-We’re already late t-though…” “I know, but we’ll be even later if we stay in here any longer!”  
Grabbing Mikan’s hand, Tenko led her out of the bathroom and to her next class.

 

“If you ever need to cry, I’m here for you, so don’t worry about getting my jacket wet.” Tenko joked, making Mikan smile and blush a bit. “I-I’ll be sure to c-come to you when I need e-emotional support..!”

**Author's Note:**

> 607 words 3,421 characters
> 
> *whips and nae naes*


End file.
